


Perfect Smile

by lilaclily21



Category: SKAM Austin
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaclily21/pseuds/lilaclily21
Summary: Daniel comments on one of Grace's Instagram photos and she thinks it's a joke. But, to Daniel it isn't.





	Perfect Smile

_SKAM Austin - Grace sees that Daniel has commented on her Instagram pictures._

At first, she thought it was a joke. But then, she saw the comments. “ _Fire, lemme get your #”_ “ Still waiting to get your digits”

It was non-stop of comments like that. When Kelsey had told them that Daniel had posted a new picture on his page, she was smiling at all of them.

“ Its obviously going to be a picture of me wearing his shirt. Why else would he give it to me if he didn’t want to show it off?, said Kelsey scrolling through his Instagram. She looks at his latest picture and frowns at it. Jo leans over near her to take a look. Megan is texting Marlon. Grace is doing her geometry hw and Zoya is on her phone. Kelsey looks at Grace who isn’t paying attention. She tends to tune out whenever Kelsey talks about him. Its not like she hates him, she just finds him annoying. A walking cliche, actually.

” He um, He put a picture of you on there.“, said Kelsey sadly.

Jo puts her hand on her shoulder.

” Maybe, its a mistake. Yeah, like Maybe he meant to put a picture of you but then, accidentally put another picture. I do it all the time", Jo says laughing.

Grace looks at Kelsey’s screen. The picture Daniel put up was of her at the dance. He even captioned it with her name. Then he wrote, _I found my queen_. How did he know her name? Its weird. She’s pretty sure she never officially met him. She’s never interacted with him at all. Mostly, she just sees him from afar.

“ Its probably a mistake. Besides, he doesn’t even know me. So, I doubt its serious.”, says Grace while looking at her.

Kelsey took a deep breath. “ You’re right. Of course, you’re right. Daniel would never do anything like that because he knows that what we have is serious.”, she says looking at her phone. “ Right,” muttered Zoya without glancing from her phone. “ Don’t”, said Grace glaring at her.

She liked Zoya and everything. But, she has a way of saying things to people that came off as harsh.

“ I’m going to text him right now.“says Kelsey while looking at her phone. She texts him and then waits for him to respond. A minute later, she looks at it. Frowning, she looks at Grace. She looks down.

” He said, it wasn’t a mistake. He really liked your dress”, says Kelsey sadly.

Grace takes the phone from her. **This is Grace. Take the picture down. You really hurt Kelsey’s feelings. Also, stop commenting on my pictures. Its irritating.**

A minute later. _Hey, Gracie. No, I’m not going to take the picture down._

_I like it. How did I hurt her feelings? We’re not together. We just hooked up once._

**Then, why did you let her borrow your shirt? She thinks you’re together. She’s already planning on another date.**

_I didn’t let her borrow it. She just took it and when I asked for it back, she said that she wanted to keep it as a memory._

_Your friend is very stubborn._

**True. Ok, so how about this?**

**If you take down the picture , then I’ll give you back the shirt.**

_Deal. But I have one condition._

**Which is?**

_You give me your number, and I’ll take down the picture. Also, I wouldn’t mind you wearing my shirt_

**I don’t walk around with trophies.**

**Fine, I’ll give it to you but don’t tell Kelsey.**

_You got it. Bye, Gracie. I’ll talk to you later._

**Don’t count on it.**

After she was done. She looked at Kelsey. “ Problem solved. It was a misunderstanding. Kelsey, you said Daniel let you borrow his shirt right?, asked Grace.

Kelsey was nervous of all of sudden. ” Well, not technically. You see after we had sex, I was cold, so I went to his closet and picked out the shirt.“ said Kelsey stammering.

” Did he say anything to you?,“ asked Megan. ” He said it looked good which is basically saying that he wanted me to keep it", says Kelsey smiling.

Zoya rolled her eyes. Grace put a hand on her arm. Zoya glared at her. She put her hands on the table.

“ Okay. That’s it. It’s one thing if you believe that he’s into you. But, its another thing if you’re straight up lying to yourself. He didn’t let you borrow the shirt, you took it from him. He didn’t come to the dance with you because he wasn’t interested in you. If he’s so into you like you keep saying he is, how come there aren’t any pictures of you on his page? ”, asked Zoya who was looking at Grace when she said this.

Kelsey stood silent. Grace put her arm around her while the girls went to Zoya.

“ Sorry, chica. But, Zoya’s right”, says Jo sadly looking at her friend.

“ We went along with it at first, because we thought it was a one time thing. But you’re turning it into something that’s it not”, says Grace.

“ There’s nothing wrong with liking someone. But, you have to know when its one-sided.”, says Megan.

“ I- I know that its not one-sided. What else would he go on a date with me?, asked Kelsey.

” Was it really a date though if he asked Jo to come along? says Megan.

“ Um, well maybe he was nervous and he needed people to be there.”, says Kelsey smiling softly.

The girls shook their heads. “ It doesn’t work that way”, says Grace softly.

“ I know you want things to seem that way, but they aren’t", Grace says continuing. Kelsey’s phone beeps then.

Her mood changes all of a sudden.She looks at her phone and then at Grace.

” He posted a comment on one of your pictures" she says. Grace looked at it. The picture was of her smiling. The comment he wrote was _Damn, that smile_ with heart eyes.

She looked at Kelsey. “ Don’t worry, I can delete it.” says Grace. She doesn’t need to know about the other ones.

The bell rang for their next class.Megan and Grace had Geography. While, Zoya, Alex, and Kelsey had Biology.

“ You guys go ahead, I’m going to the bathroom first”, says Grace grabbing her bag.

“ Okay, we’ll see you at lunch then,” says Megan. They all leave to head to their classes.

Grace heads to the bathroom and puts water on her face. She keeps her promise and has the shirt in her back pack which she asked Kelsey for earlier. She had said that she wanted to throw it out, since it wasn’t right that she was wearing it. She goes to her Geography class.

When she’s done. She sends him a text. .

I have the shirt. I’ll leave it outside the bathroom, you can pick it from there.

_Yeah, I’m going need you to actually hand it to me._

**Why?**

_Because I want to see you._

**Fine, but after this we’re good.**

_Yes._

They meet up inside one of the empty classrooms. Its free period and lunch doesn’t start until later.

She walks in holding the shirt in her hands. He walks in with his bag on his shoulder.

“ You look great,”, says Daniel smirking. She ignored the comment.

“ Whatever." Lets just get this done.”, says Grace crossing her arms.

She hands him the shirt back, while he give her his phone to put her number in. Grace is about to walk out when he grabs her wrist.

“ What? I thought we were done”, says Grace with a scowl on her face.

“ You want a ride home? You could help me with my homework.”, he says smiling. Grace shakes her head.

“ Not interested.”, she says quickly.

“ I’ll be waiting for you”, he says smiling.

“ Keep waiting then, I’m not going to show up”, says Grace glaring. With that, she leaves the classroom. He watches her leave with a smile on his face. She always makes him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here. Also, my first time writing about Grace and Daniel from Skam Austin. I've seen the original Skam and all of the remakes so far. I was inspired to write this because Austin Perry, the one who plays Daniel always comments on Kennedy's pictures, the actress who plays Grace. It was a fun idea to play around with. Hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
